


Trick Or Treating Gets Tricky

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: All Roni told me was "Klaine + Trick or Treat in the Kinky sense"I just ran with it ^^Happy Halloween guys !!





	

“I know you have a lot of work, but come on, we’re all ready, it will be fun.”

Blaine nods and hums, but he can’t look away--he just knows that the notes are right on his fingertips, he simply has to will them into existing on paper …

“Blaine?”

“Hmhm.”

“Honey?”

“Hm?”

“Daddy?”

That makes him look up, and sure enough, Dan is standing next to Kurt in all his  [ Wonka  ](https://media1.popsugar-assets.com/files/thumbor/O-9DsBfejBye65oZ_X-nfut72F8/fit-in/2048xorig/filters:format_auto-!!-:strip_icc-!!-/2015/09/04/854/n/24155406/ec2590a9aae27bc6_il_570xN.823598301_1em5/i/Willy-Wonka-Chocolate-Factory.jpg) glory.

Come to think of it, Kurt  [ matches  ](http://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/5095/1-1/adult-chocolate-factory-worker-costume.jpg) it.

“You are not ready?” Dan asks, and even though he’s ten, he’s still got it--the puppy eyes, the slight shiver of his lower lip ...

“Not yet,” Blaine says, closing his laptop. “But I will be in just a jiffy.”

Kurt gives him a slightly mocking look when he passes him in the threshold, holding up his own costume (a Wonka bar, wonderful). “Even  [ Pitch  ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/7c/f8/be/7cf8be7944856c7103cb8271a47959de.jpg) is ready before you.”

Blaine pokes his tongue at his husband, in what can only be considered his most mature move, and slides into the bathroom to put on the suit.

He may not have the time to go trick-or-treating, but Blaine will be damned if he doesn’t make the time to be a good father and a dutiful husband.

And a good pet owner too.

Aaand maybe Halloween is not the right night to use phrases like “I’ll be damned.”

\---

Apart from Ms. Maksimovich who asked them for a little Oompa-Loompa song, trick or treat in their block went without a hitch.

Dan’s basket is filled to the brim--and in the morning, Kurt will have to snatch it away to check for peanuts because he does not fancy a trip to the E.R., thank you very much--and he has a very satisfied smirk on his face as his energy finally depletes. 

He looks almost angelic in his bed, with his arms around Pitch, and Kurt would almost believe it, if he hadn’t seen his own son, his flesh and his blood, glare a little old lady into giving him not two, but three more candies.

He blames Santana’s flesh and blood on this one.

Now though, time for a more … adult celebration.

All though the evening, he has had to endure watching Blaine wobble in the streets looking like  [ a massive chocolate bar ](http://coolest-homemade-costumes.shippony.com/images/c2/c2-characters/charlie-and-the-chocolate-factory-costume-24a.jpg) , and Kurt is man enough to admit that the sight has developed …

An appetite.

A craving, one might say.

“Blaine?”

“Yes, darling?”

“Trick or treat?”

Blaine stop trying to reach for the zipper of the chocolate bar suit to frown at him. “Uh?”

“Trick,” Kurt repeats slowly, marching towards Blaine as seductively as he can while wearing white overalls, “or treat.”

“You know, it’s very hard to take you seriously with this neon green wig.”

Kurt forgot about it.

He snatches it away and doesn’t even care if it gives him a ruffled look. “Come on Blaine, don’t smash my pumpkin.”

Blaine huffs a laugh and bows his head, briefly closing his eyes, but he reopens them pretty quickly when Kurt swiftly unzips the costume and starts pressing nibbling kisses to his neck and back.

“Is that--is that the trick or the--oh, hm, yeah right, right there--the treat?”

Kurt insists on the good spot, sliding his hands over Blaine’s torso to pull him closer.

“That’s for me to know,” he murmurs, tugging Blaine’s lobe between his teeth, “and for you to find out.”

Blaine manages to turn around to face him, and his eyes took a particularly dark shade.

_ Hmmm, caramel … _

“I’m going to make you scream,” Blaine says, walking them towards the bed, “and it won’t be of fright.”

Kurt bounces on the bed, and starts laughing even as he unties the overall. “Oh my God.”

Blaine puts a knee on the bed, wiggling himself out of the costume, and Kurt only laughs harder. “Stickler to details as always?”

Blaine smirks down at Kurt, hands on his hips right above the elastic of his golden  [ boxers ](https://images-eu.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41I96Y0aTsL._AC_UL260_SR200,260_.jpg) . “As always.”

“Come here, boo,” Kurt says, his laughter melting away as Blaine crawls on top of him.

“Boooooo.”

“I’m sooo scared.”

“Let me see what I can do about it.”

“Is that some candy in your pocket or--”

“Shhhhh.”

“Oh! Hmmmm …”

“Nomnomnom …”

“Oh nooo, a zombie att--Blaine!”

“Hmhm.”


End file.
